


Hybrid In The Office (Ah/Rt)

by Katiie190



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Jones was walking down the street with his ear flat against his head and tail tucked away in his pants. With his head down he walked around corners aimlessly looking down alleys to find a comfortable enough place to sleep for the night. 

As he was walking about he heard a noise somewhere behind him causing his ears to stand up and twitch out of instinct, turning his head he noticed a van with a man getting out shining a flashlight towards him. Cursing to himself the cat hybrid began running with no destination to go to. Running down alleys and sidewalks he spotted a fence, rushing to climb it he made it over, mentally celebrating he continued running across a parking lot of some sorts. 

Hiding behind a corner his ears twitched with adrenaline as he listened closely to the Hybrid catchers footsteps fading away. Once he was sure the person was gone he relaxed against the building, shivering from the cold air biting his skin, standing up straight his heel hit something that slightly rattled behind him causing him to look down seeing a vent of some sorts, crouching down he tilted his head looking at it as his tail twitched in his pants curiously, bringing his hands up he managed to get the vent cover off. 

Crawling into the vent slowly he managed to turn around securing the vent cover back on. Crawling through the vent he came to a section where he could climb up, looking up he contemplated his options before standing and using his claws to help pull himself upwards through the shaft of the vent. 

Once he was up he pulled himself through the vent and began crawling through until he came to another vent cover. Looking through he seen that there were some desks in the room with what seemed to be computers and some other equipment, thankful for his night vision he could see around the empty room more and noticed that there was a couch against the wall, gripping the inside of the vent cover with his claws he carefully detached the cover and set it quietly on the rafters that were along the ceiling of the room. 

Wiggling his way out he jumped down, landing into a crouched position where he stood still for a moment with his ears flicking on the top of his head listening closely for anyone that could be in the building. When he heard nothing he stood up slowly, looking around more of the room and noticed there was a couple of mini fridges along the wall to his right also a bean bag chair in the corner of the room. 

Quietly walking over to the fridges he opened one and seen what looked to be a burrito. Reaching into the fridge he grabbed the burrito, unwrapping it bringing it close to his nose where he sniffed it slightly before taking a small bite. When he got the first bite he seemed it was good enough, even if he was cold, he began eating it more as he bent down finding a bottle of water. Closing the fridge he contemplated on either lying on the couch or the beanbag chair. 

Deciding on the bean bag chair he walked over and sat down only to immediately shoot up with a hiss of pain as his ears folded back against his skull, remembering that his tail was tucked away he set the bottle of water down before reaching into his pants pulling his tail free, finally able to sit down he took a drink of his water to wash down the burrito he's finished. Michael rubbed his stomach that hurt slightly from eating the burrito too fast, but he hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning besides a few scraps from the dumpsters behind restaurants. Setting the water down next to him he brought his legs to his chest as he curled into a ball on the bean bag chair. 

Slowly Michael's eyes closed as sleep took him over. 

The sound of key's jiggling and voice's throughout the building is what Michael woke up to as his ears stood up straight upon his head, lifting his head he concentrated on the voice's noticing they were coming closer. Rushing to a standing position his eyes went into slit's partly annoyed that he was awakened and fear of getting caught. Hurrying he jumped up pulling himself onto the rafters above him he sat on top of one with his tail slowly swaying behind him as he watched the door to the room open. 

A man with tattoos along his arms and a ginger bearded man walked in talking about something called 'AHWU'. With narrowed eyes Michael watched as the men walked around the room and over to the desks, setting a few things down before sitting in the chairs. 

"What the hell is that smell?" The man with tattoo's stated with a wrinkled nose, Michael fought back the urge to hiss at the man as he watched the ginger man wrinkle his nose slightly as well. "Did you forget to take the trash out?" He asked the other man who shook his head. 

Suddenly three more men walked into the office, one being tall and lanky with an abnormally large nose, another with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, the last one being slightly shorter than the other two and also more tan and wearing glasses. "Dude it reeks in here." The tan one stated covering his nose. "Bloody hell Geoff did you fart?" The lanky one asked with an accent. "No you asshole, if i did it would be on you." The tattooed man, who michael presumed to be Geoff, stated. 

The sandy haired blue eyed main walked over to the mini fridge with a Styrofoam box, opening it he set the box inside and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Did one of you eat the burrito in here?" He asked sounding confused, Michael felt his ears flatten slightly as his tail wrapped around his waist. "No, why who ate my burrito?" The tan man asked annoyed. "I dont know, i just remember seeing a burrito in there before i left to go home yesterday." The sandy haired man shrugged closing the fridge turning around kicking the water bottle Michael left on the floor. "Who the fuck left a water bottle on the floor?" He asked annoyed at the water that was now spilled on the carpet since Michael forgot to tighten the lid. 

"Great, someone get a towel." The ginger man sighed, the man with sandy blonde hair walked out of the office and returned with a towel which he put over the water stain. 

Using his nails to keep him sturdy on the rafters Michael debated on crawling back into the vent, slowly he went to crawl backwards but immediately stopped when the metal creaked underneath his weight, watching the men carefully he seen that they hadn't noticed so he decided it was best if he just wait it out until the men were gone. 

It's been about five hours Michael would think, he was now laying on the rafter watching as the men began walking out of the room. 

Watching the door latch closed he waited on the rafters for a moment before carefully hopping down from the ceiling as he listened carefully. Walking around the room slightly, surveying his surroundings he walked around looking at the desks with consoles set on top of them. "Ill meet you guys in the VR room." Michael heard the husky voice of the sandy haired man, with wide eyes he knew by the sound of the voice they were too close for him to jump back up into the ceiling. 

"Shit." Michael hissed to himself as he hurried crawling under a random desk. The door to the office opened and in came the man, Michael watched from under the desk as feet walked around the room closer and closer to Michael until they stopped at the desk next to where he was. 

Listening closely to the rummaging on top of the desk next to him, Michael's ears twitched upon his head as his claws dug into the carpet. "Where is it?" The man muttered quietly, but Michael was still able to pick it up due to his heightened hearing. While the man was moving things around on his desk something fell between the desk michael was under and the other mans desk. Michael realized the man was slowly bending down to pick the fallen object up before Michael had time to react...


	2. Chapter 2

       Michael watched as the mans head came into view as he picked the object up, sitting completely still, not even breathing. Michael watched as the man stood up again seeming to not even notice Michael sitting underneath the desk. 

      With slitted eyes Michael watched as the man walked back out of the office, still sitting under the desk Michael waited until he was 100% sure he didn't hear anyone coming to get out from under the desk. "Too close." Michael muttered shaking his head, hurrying wasting no time he jumped back up and went back into the vents crawling around. 

      Tail swaying behind him Michael stopped when he came to a vent cover, looking around the room as much as he can, he opened the vent when he seen it was empty. Carefully crawling out and onto the rafters Michael put the vent cover back on, looking around this room was definitely bigger than the other room he was in. 

      Using his nails to keep him balanced, Michael crawled his way over the rafters but stopped when he heard multiple voices heading his way. 

    "Where's Gavin?" An older tanned male asked fixing his glasses on his face. "If that british fuck isn't here when the podcast starts, im cutting his one good nut off." Michael watched with a tilted head as a blonde girl laughed along with another older man, much paler compared to the other. 

         Carefully watching them, Michael seen them walk under him and over to a set that had a couch and two chairs on it, signs and posters up in the back ground. 

    Confused Michael was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a few bird like noises and the sound of running. "Im here." It was the lanky boy from the other room who Michael now knew as Gavin. "Hurry and sit down dumbass." The tan man told Gavin who hurried and slid onto the couch. 

      Someone from behind all the equipment started counting down before the tan dude caught Michael's attention as he spoke. "Hello everybody and welcome to this weeks Roosterteeth Podcast, im Gus." "Gavin." "Barbara." "Burnie." And Gus." 

      Michael tilted his head confused on why Gus said his name twice but shook it away as he watched them. 

     It was maybe 40 minutes into them talking when Michael heard a voice making him turn and look, immediately Michael sniffed the air and smelled dog making him confused as he didn't see a dog anywhere, that was until Michael looked at the tall dark haired man and seen two dark brown dog ears sitting on top of his head. 

       With shock in the back of his mind as he watched the hybrid walk around freely Michael soon crawled along the rafters away from the podcast set as he followed the dog hybrid nosily. "Miles!" The dog hybrid stopped walking and turned around where a short chubbier blonde guy walked up to him. "Yeah Kerry?" Miles asked. 

       "You free?" Kerry asked with raised eyebrows. "Uh, i was just going to have my lunch." Miles told him, Kerry let out a sigh and nodded. "Im free after though." Miles told him with his tail- that michael failed to notice until now- began wagging. 

     The two men talked but Michael was focused on the dog hybrids tail, so tempting to attack. With eyes into slits, Michael flicked his tongue over his fangs crawling a little more down the rafters so he was above the hybrid who just stopped talking to Kerry about what ever it was. 

       Turning around the hybrid was about to turn away when the air of the building kicked on making him freeze. 

    Michael noticed how the dog hybrid tensed and could hear a low growl coming from him causing the fur on michaels tail to fluff out. Suddenly Michael seen Miles looking up at him growling loud and freely now, Michael hissed and growled lowly back deep in his throat. "Woah Miles, you good?" Miles didnt listen to the guy who had walked up and continued glaring and growling at Michael. The guy slowly followed Miles's eye sight and caught a glimpse of something. Michael noticed the guy was trying to look at him so he hurried and ran across the rafters which set Miles off who was running under him barking and growling. 

       "What the fuck is going on!?" Michael heard a voice shout that sounded a lot like the tattooed man from the other room he was in. Michael found a vent and basically ripped the cover off and dove inside leaving the cover to clatter to the ground where Michael could still hear Miles growling and barking. 

*Michael's POV* 

       Once i got far enough into the vent i sat there for a moment breathing heavily and thinking. 'When are hybrids aloud to walk around freely?' I thought to myself confused. "Miles what are you doing?" I heard the sound of the guy from earlier, Kerry i think was his name, ask the dog. Just thinking of the hybrid caused a low growl to rumble in my throat. "There's another hybrid." I heard Miles growl, Kerry chuckled. "We went over this, there's going to be other hybrids who work here dude." I tilted my head confused. 

     "He doesnt work here." Miles stated simply sounding closer to the vent. "Did you catch a glimpse of him?" Kerry asked sounding curious. "He's a cat." Miles growled slightly causing me to roll my eyes. "Hello!" Miles yelled in the vents causing my ears to stand up straight, i tensed up as the loud voice echoed around me, instinctively i let out a hiss that echoed around for a moment. "i dont think he likes you." Kerry joked, i snickered. "Go get geoff." I heard miles tell kerry. 

*Geoff's POV* 

       I was walking back to the office with Ryan, Ryan, and Jack when i heard the sound of barking and growling along with running. Stopping in my tracks i turned around with furrowed eyebrows. "What the fuck is goin on?!" I shouted immediately began walking back down the hall with the guys following behind me. Just as i was about to turn the corner Kerry came speeding around it almost crashing into me. 

       "Hey geoff...." Kerry trailed off awkwardly making me glare at him. "Why is Miles going crazy?" I asked him, he chuckled rubbing his neck. "yeah about that- you know what you should just come see for yourself." He said guiding me and the rest of the guys back where Miles was face to face with a vent. "Jesus christ, is he insane?" Ray muttered, Miles turned and seen us, i noticed his tail started wagging as he jumped off the ladder. "Geoff! There's a hybrid in the vent!" He stated quickly, my eyes showed nothing but frustration and confusion. 

     Ray and Ryan were just as confused, i let out a sigh. "Why would there be a hybrid in the vent?" I asked him walking over to the table under the vent shaft. Looking into the vent i didnt see anything and was about to get down when i heard a faint echo of a sound, like movement. "Hello?" I called out into the vent, the movement stopped and there was a low rumbling sound, much like a growl. "No ones gonna hurt you." I told the hybrid who was hidden in the vents. 

      It was quiet for a moment before there was movement fading away. "Shit." I muttered getting off the table. "We need to close the vents. "I told Ryan and Ray, they looked at each other and nodded running off, ray slightly faster. 

      I walked into the storage room that had the fuse box and everything else, Ryan pyshed the button closing the vents, listening quietly we didnt heard anything. "Now what?" Ray asked, i sighed looking at Ryan. "Now we wait." Was all Ryan said, so we waited. 

*Michael's POV* 

       I was speed crawling through the vents when i heard a loud noise go through the vent making me stop moving, i realized the noise was the vents closing. My eyes widened as i hurried crawling to a random vent going to open it but it locked and closed making my breathing fasten as i continued through the vent trying more and more but they just closed and locked just as i was about to open it. "Now what?" I heard a voice say, it was quiet for a moment before another voice replied. "Now we wait." 

     Rolling my eyes i sat down and thought of a plan, i could wait in here and possibly die, or i could go out there to a bunch of humans who will call the Hybrid control and get me taken away.... 

    I think ill die just fine in here.   
"What are you guys doin?" I heard the british voice of gavin making my ear twitch slightly. "There's a hybrid in the vents." I heard a man state sounding annoyed. "Really?" Gavin asked sounding excited which confused me, the sound of a vent being taken off was heard to my left, turning my head i seen gavins face come into view. "Oh look at him! Hes a kitty!" Gavin squealed, i scrunched my nose up and hissed at him, that would usually scared people but Gavin just laughed and smiled. 

     "What's your name?" gavin asked with a wide smile, i just stared at him not replying. "Let me try Gavin." I heard someone say and Gavins face disappeared and the sandy blonde haired blue eyed man appeared. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked in a soothing voice, i tilted my head. "Im Ryan." He told me motioning to him, i narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. "Do you understand me?" He asked, i thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding making him smile slightly. 

       "You wanna come out of there?" He asked me, i shook my head. "You're probably pretty hungry and thirsty, were you the phone who ate Rays burrito?" Ryan asked me, i looked away sheepishly making him chuckle. "Ill take that as a yes." He stated. 

    "Aye! Who ate my burrito." I heard a voice of who im guessing is Ray, suddenly a dark haired guy with glasses appeared. "You owe me a burrito." He pointed a finger at me with a small smile before disappearing. Im still confused on these humans, they're not treating me like the others, they're treating me like... Like im normal.


End file.
